Scott Pilgrim and My Weird School Pt1
by CaptinCoolie
Summary: Scott Pilgrim and My Weird School Pt.1


My name is A.J. and I hate school. Today felt like the most boring day in the history of the universe. ''Please open your math books to page 23'', Mr. Granite said, who is from another planet. Uhg. I looked at the announcer and hoped for a meeting call. Nothing. This day sure is going to be long.

Meanwhile… my name is Scott Pilgrim and I love our band, Sex Bom-omb. We are going to be performing on Saturday. We will make $100,000 if we win the competition. Just then, Ramona came bursting through our garage. ''Scott'', she said,''you need to come here right now!''. I follow her to the middle of the town and what do I see? A portal that Gideon summoned. He had this disturbing smile on his face. It started to rain. Then he finally speaks: ''In this portal everyone is an enemy. Kill everyone and I will let you battle me. If you kill me, you can date Ramona for longer. If you lose, **you die**.''Just then, Kim and Stephen speak (who by the way was there the entire time)''We accept your challenge!'', Kim shouts. WHAT?! Then out of nowhere some ninja dudes shove us in the portal before I even get a chance to speak. Uh-Oh!

In A.J.'s world… I was sitting at a table in the vomitorium with the guys: Ryan, Michael, and Neil. And of course, Andrea and Emily weaseled their way to our table. In the middle of lunch there was an announcement on the speaker. ''All classes please report to the all-purpose room for an assembly''. So _now _they call for an assembly. We walked to the all-purpose room and sat down. Mr. Klutz came to the speaker. He said that there was a dangerous portal-like object hovering over the school and that cops will investigate it, so we have to stay in school until it was cleaned up. Bummer in the Summer! We have to stay at school even longer than normal. This day can't get any worst.

At the moment… I and the others fell from the portal. Everyone landed feet-first except for me, I landed on my face. I dusted my clothes and said ''Let's get this over with OK?''. Everyone agreed. Then I said ''Hey did we land on a school?''. Stephen said,'' Yea, and I think the kids are… the enemies?''. ''Well Gideon _did _say that everyone was an enemy so… you're probs right'', Ramona says. ''Gob, I don't wanna kill a bunch of innocent children to fight Gideon'', I said.''Well then you should've punched Gideon in the face instead of standing there looking like a total freaking retard'', Kim said.''Ok, just shut up and lets get this dumb mission over with'', I said. So it was settled. We had to kill innocent kids just to fight for my love. I can already see a big wave of guilt coming upon me.

It was time for recess, and I was going to play four square with Ryan but of course, _something _bad that was going to ruin it. Mr. Klutz say we can't go outside because anything could happen. But then Emily raised her hand,''Can I get my purse from outside?'', she said.''Sure, But be fast'', said.

We jumped off the school building and landed on the playground. We were talking about our plan, then this girl taps on my shoulder. I got SCARED! ''OH MY (Content Deleted)!''.

I uppercutted her in the air as high as I can. Then in midair she exploded into coins.''What did you just do?!'', Ramona asked. ''Everyone's an enemy right?'', I asked.

We all started freaking out. If you don't know why it was because a random guy just uppercutted Emily so hard she burst. All the teachers were running everywhere. Just then, that guy and his friends burst through the door. They started punching everyone and blowing them up. I starting running for my life. Then I heard Andrea scream and a explosion of coins.''Follow me!'', Ryan said. I escaped with Ryan, Michael, Neil, and Alexia. We followed Ryan to his house and he told his mom about the portal and the strange people and everything else the distance I saw our school blow up and there were coins flying everywhere! just laughed but had a dead-serious face. He said something like that happened when he was a kid, but with these guy called the Teen Titans (May make a FanFic). The guys were charging for people's houses so we grabbed all the food and weapons and hid in the basement. We locked the doors. I almost peed my pants.


End file.
